Forgotten Angels
by AmbertheCat
Summary: What if Mai died almost a whole century ago from being murdered? What if some Goddess saw her potential and made her immortal? Now what if you threw her into a modern day setting? Here's what would happen! Enjoy! Oh! And Gene is Alive too!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt!

File Case 1 Angels of the Forgotten Goddesses

Soft sounds of bells sounded around me as I worked my way from the school campus towards the haunted old library. I knew full well that it wasn't haunted but it was a fellow student who was causing it, she was latent after all in her abilities, though I still wish I never took this job as a student in this school. I knew this student was the cause because, I was sent by my Goddess of the Moon. Since I am the Goddess Warrior, I must do as she wishes, though it can be almost a punishment to have to work at the same pace as the slow working humans of today's society. With a slow sigh escaping my nose, I made my way over to the 'old' building, trying not to let the idea of them calling this place so old when I, myself, was born and died long before this school had been placed. Walking into the room I immediately tripped over a cord? Wait… Is that a camera? Oh…Shit! The things that had happened around happened in a slow manner in my eyes yet the man, whose aura almost startled me, had his shiki surround the area. Damn it, if they touch me at all it could hurt like hell! A demon is a demon after all…

I saw a Chinese man under me; his shiki seemed to be worried about him. He seemed too have rushed to try to help me from harming myself upon contact with the floor. I saw a teenage boy who could be English but his features seemed to be all over the place. Though both where attractive enough to draw attention of many human females… What happened next it seemed that the teen who seemed to be extremely narcissistic that I just had to dub him Naru the Narcissist, though his name was said to be Kazuya Shibuya…which would be utter bull since I can tell that he was Oliver Davis, I'm not a child nor an idiot. I've been around in England enough to know you on appearance. The other was Kouji Lin…yup he was Chinese…and if memory services me correctly on the data I have on the current modern day, he was Naru's bodyguard. And my data also concluded he hated Japanese…well…I do understand that…I've seen the wars to know well enough the hatred is well earned…only if you only look into the past you'll miss the future.

So…now I'm now working to pay for this equipment, even though if I wasn't under the persona of an orphan without a job of her own, I could have simply waved my hand for the money I have stored away from over the years of my own life… But if I did pay like that I wouldn't be able to see the stuff to fix the lament's problems… After all, when someone dies and if the Goddess of the Moon recognizes has the ability to work for her, much like myself, once dead in the living world they become her Warriors, they are allowed to return back but immortal with the Goddess's permission with a whole new life. But some times it might just be better to stay dead as I am finding out… But I'm digressing…

Working with these two to solve this issue will give me a way to do my job as they try to 'solve' this on their own and see if they have their own potential for working for my goddess, never hurts to find more warriors right? As they work their way, I make my self out in the best I can do in my original personality, since I am getting tired of the persona I had set up from when I started working this certain case. Sometimes it's hard to keep up the easy going attitude in a school. The students at this high school are so …childish… anything one can say would be turned into a dirty joke or the next top gossip. Some girl crushing on a boy in a higher grade becomes something akin to a scandal that might equal to a celebrity getting pregnant from her boyfriend etc… Or maybe I think that way because I've been around long enough to see the stupidly behind it…

Watching these two though, was fun. When a self-proclaim priestess of the Shinto religion named Ayako appeared with a Buddhist monk who had no appearance of the like but of a rock star named …hell, his name was odd…he is now just called Monk. Next appeared a Catholic Priest named John following behind him was that famous TV medium called Masako. Hmm these humans are very…amusing. Feeling the aura response of the priest and the medium then the priestess and the monk as they interact with each other, made me want to smile, they're in love… _'Oh beloved Goddess of mine; please bless these humans with the love they feel for each other. So that no matter what; nothing could pull them apart until the end of days…may you watch and guide them with your calming touch and so that they may feel the other pair to their love'_

I felt my goddess respond with something along the lines of… 'You should also look for love yourself my warrior…your powers would grow then in a safer manor, but my dear I shall hear your wish.' Then she came back with a response of… 'Oh and the one you delivered a while a go, Eugene, was wishing to work with you as an apprentice of sorts. He wants to work with the one who saved him from certain death.'

Feeling myself build up a sigh, I knew right then, this Eugene was going to be a problem for me. After all, this is one who seemed to have survived the drowning factor after he was almost killed him a while ago in the Lake near Mount Fuji. Not dead yet he seemed to want to work for the Moon Goddess… I guess since he never really died he still has his human curiosity and wishes to learn more or something…he even has an equal appearance to Naru, but anyone could have dark hair and eyes, I never really pay much attention to physical appearances… though this Eugene wants to be an apprentice to me so I will answer his request since if it works well, if he became able to leave the shrine from other than the mirror and astral planes he would be a great asset to the goddess…but I'm digressing again. Also it could allow him to walk on the earth's terrain without having to worry about any sudden issues on the part of death…since he would have gain the immortal healing factor inside him…ah; I'm digressing yet again…

Turning my attention back to the world in front of me as I set a tea in front of the teenager who seemed to be the boss of me at the moment, though he looked at me shocked… Wait he did ask for this right? Hmm…yeah…ah wait …how long did I take? Oh shit…I was only out of the room for like maybe 2 minutes… that's not even possible with human physics… Water takes to get to the boiling point around 4 to 5 and the preparing of the tea in a way he likes it…even though he hasn't told me how he does yet…and nor do I plan on telling him yet, that takes another 4…and then the walk to and from the kitchen area would be around 3…that's around 17 or so minutes and I forgot and had it done in 2… Shit, well maybe he won't notice…nope he noticed…

I moved away as if it wasn't much of anything, all the while I saw him try the tea as if he would be ready to start scolding me for rushing it. But of course he seemed to like it, as I saw his otherwise cold like eyes light up as he continued to drink it. A pleasing aura seemed to surround him which was a very different effect from the normal aura of emotion he normally had around him. Carefully turning to the assistant/bodyguard I spoke with utter politeness. "Lin would you like come coffee…I made some without really thinking about if you wanted any…" I stated carefully to the man at the keyboard.

Knowing full well that I might be sounding too polite, though he got hurt trying to save me from harm…even though the reason he was hurt because he was suddenly under me… Normally I could make myself light as a feather or something in that kind of situation but he surprised me with his shiki which ended giving my body a weight much like a boulder instead…so I was the reason for his injury but not for the same reason they thought of…after all even if his shiki's are tamed demons, they are still dangerous to something like myself.

"No." was his answer. Hmm, straight to the point, even if it was a little rude…

"Well…it's a full jar. I'll just see if those others want some of the Kalami Coffee…" I stated as I moved away. Slowly I felt a different aura come from him…

"Kalami?" he seemed to ask nonchalantly, though I could see the realization in his aura.

"Yes…I've had the mix for some years, and it was the perfect time to use it and since I'm unable to drink any kind of coffee due to my own age…I thought maybe I could offer it to others…did…did you wish for a cup?"

"How aged is it?" he seemed to ask quietly. It was almost as if he was a little shy on asking for it, like I would deny him to have some after offering.

Awe, how cute! His aura now looks to be like a small child asking for a second helping of dessert! So adorable! After a while of having a squealing fit on how cute his aura was I turned to answer him…

"Hmm…maybe around 4 or 5 years old…could be 6…I don't really remember since I got it once I was in elementary school…hmm or maybe it's older…" I could see the desire for the perfectly aged drink I had run across his face, though it was actually older since I never was in elementary school within this generation. I smiled softly…when he showed even a small amount of emotion; it was so honest it could almost be childlike, it was really cute. I could feel myself wanting to squeal at it again or maybe hug it.

"I'll get you a cup. And if you like it, you may have the rest of the mix I have at my home, as an apology for imposing on your work." With a bow I went to grab him a glass. I saw him turn back to his work slightly stunned. Hmm, I wonder if being offered the whole leftover mix was too much… How much would this mix be store bought? Uh…well I'm sure it couldn't be too much…right? I don't have much need for going to a store very much or out in public which is why the orphan persona works pretty well when it did. Especially since I don't need to eat or drink as much as normal humans…so something things like this that with time they taste better are the things I do enjoy…but I never really enjoyed this coffee since high caffeine and sugars has a dangerous reaction to my abilities…but that's not dangerous just exhausting to my Goddess…

Moving over to Lin at his desk, he seemed shock as well at his drinks arrival. But wait, I tried to waste time again…why? Is it too sudden again!? Does it seem that they find this to be too sudden for the item of question to be in front of them? Stupid time management…never works when I'm around human… Once his eyes lay on the drink, he took a drink. His aura showed shocked emotion, and then pleased before turning back around to his shield over it in a rather boring emotion. "Um…Lin…did you wish for the remainder of the mix?" I stated carefully. While I could tell emotions on a lot of things with my aura reading abilities…I was not a mind reader, that's above my pay grade as they say. Though, it might be fun to learn…

"You can if you wish…" he stated as he drank his Kalami Coffee. I smiled as I bowed and turned to continued to work on whatever Naru had assigned to me, prepared to work quietly and quickly enough to meet up with Eugene. After about 5 or so many minutes…I don't really know. Slowing down my time management sucks with me. Why did normal humans take so long on everything anyways? But I guess I'm too used to working quickly and normally without anyone there to time me… Am I working too quickly for my human persona? Could I get in trouble with my goddess? Could I even get caught by a human?

Without thinking about my timing again, I set the work, fully completed on Naru's desk he was at. He was again shocked, well shit, I must have finished too quickly again. "Do you mind if I set out for a few hours… I have a meeting of my own to attend to." I stated to my temp boss. I trying to play it off, I couldn't let any of these humans know about myself in any shape or form.

"Who are you going to see?" he stared at the work, though his eyes look cold, his aura was shocked and very pleased. It…felt nice…it was a beautiful color on him…Wait…did I just call this human's aura beautiful? No…no…no way…

I felt the area around what was once my heart organ twitch…the area with the cursed ink of mine disappear a slight bit. It felt nice…really nice…it felt like I was warming up inside, like on a warm summer night with a soft gentle breeze to caress my aching soul…but, that means this human was just as much danger to be around me with my curse…

"I'm not too sure…my guardian if you can call her that, wishes for me to tutor someone I found injured a while ago. Plus he seemed to be really adamant on me tutoring him, after he finally was healed up enough." I stated with honesty. No point in really lying right? I should lie, but I didn't want too…not to him…

"What's his name?"

I raise my eyebrow at him. "Why do you wish to know?"

"As you're boss I need to make sure you're not just sneaking off to get out of other work I might find for you. After all you're still paying for the equipment." He stated without looking at me.

"Hmm, understandable…I don't think he said his last name. But his first name was Eugene…though he told me to call him Gene for short. May I go? I can't be late…" I saw Naru's and felt Lin's aura's shift from shock to worry to hopeful. Why did it do that?

"After this last question…what does he look like?" Naru stated. I thought carefully, I was never one for understanding why appearance was so big to some people I mean really, modern humans can be so shallow… Looking at Naru I realized something… oh…shit… they look too alike for it to be anything else but relation…well shit!

"He looks a lot like you I guess…black hair styled the exact same and dark blue eyes, only instead of highlighted with violet, his is with a light blue. And he tends to talk about an idiot scientist he would need to get back to as soon as possible so he really wishes for my tutoring…though I don't know why he ask me to help him find this 'scientist' as well when he could very well do it himself after our tutoring is done. Now, then…see you after a few hours Naru. Lin, the remainder of the jar is still hot if you wish for some before I return to continue working." I bowed before I went out the door to try to get Eugene's summoning done and over with. So we could get to work before I lose the timing. Stupid time management!

I could feel Naru and Lin, stopping their work to follow from behind. I know if I was a normal human I wouldn't have notice them…but hey, this makes things interesting. I went into messaging my goddess aka my guardian, she seems to get a kick out of that, about a matter that could help Eugene's training and possible others before they die…after all a little insurance could never a bad thing. Plus…Eugene's summoning would only last for an hour before he would return back to my realm before he could fully return once again… Also, I didn't want them to be punished for them finding out about myself and the dangers of being involved with me.

-Naru's POV-

After my temporary assistant brought me my tea, I was without a doubt shock. I had asked not even 2 minutes ago for it plus I never even got to tell her which kind of tea it has to be. I was watching it…it seemed to be done right even though it wasn't even a whole 2 minutes later. I was prepared to just tell her to go and do it right and not rush it and waste ingredients…but after tasting the tea, it was brewed to perfection. Like no one has ever done with my tea standers. Needless to say, I would want more of this tea…

Watch her move over to my assistant; she stated something about a coffee called Kalami. I knew Lin loved that coffee, though it was very rare and hard to find now a day's not to mention overly expensive, Lin had once stated in a passing to Modoka on how Kalami was originally from his country but now almost coveted. And when she stated he could have the mix she could since it was bad for own health and age, I started to feel myself to wonder, why was it bad for her? And if it was bad for her why did she have the mix in the first place? As I continued to work, I saw her return almost just as quietly and quickly as she did with my tea…

I saw Lin's face light up.

"Did you wish for the remainder of the mix?" She stated as if she couldn't understand why he wasn't answering that question if he wanted it or not. I could see her occasionally looking at his ankle before frowning sadly before quickly moving her attention back over to her work. As I went back to my own work, I noticed I was almost out of that wonderful tea she had made me. I was about to ask for more when she appeared in front of my desk setting the work I assigned her down. Did she finish it again in a record speed?

I saw that she was worried about something, though it was difficult to tell what just yet. I looked over the paper and saw that it was done to perfection yet again. What the hell?

Is she like some dream woman from my own heaven!? Great tea, kind and caring, fast and perfect worker, silent and not noisy, and yet here she was smiling at me slight as if she saw something pleasant…wow she had a pretty smile… Wait…what? Quickly moving my thoughts back to the work she had done, I noticed the details… wow…perfectly done as well…

Why wasn't she already graduated if she was this smart and talented? From some back ground checks, I read that she was all alone in this world. No home address or job placement…no family or close relatives… Talking to some of classmates from earlier they stated that this perfect girl before me, Mai Taniyama, was a girl would get really good grades on the overall tests though she never really stood out until finals are posted. She has some people who think themselves her friends though I'm not an idiot…I can see she doesn't even see anyone as a friend, not even other kids in her class…she was a lot like me and yet not like me at all…

"Do you mind if I set out for a few hours… I have a meeting of my own to attend to." She stated to me with utmost professionalism…is this girl really a normal high school student? She seems to be so…perfect.

"Who are you going to see?" Is she going to go see a boyfriend? She seems to be too perfect to not have one… I felt my self go slight down a depressed train of thought…

"I'm not too sure…my guardian if you can call her that, wishes for me to tutor someone I found injured a while ago. Plus he seemed to be really adamant on me tutoring him, after he finally was healed up enough." She smiled at me, she was really honest…is she really just tutoring some guy she found hurt? Wait guardian? Her background check stated nothing on that…she's mysterious as well?!

"What's his name?"

"Why do you wish to know?" she asked with slight confusion, which it broke the professionalism she had up. It was nice to see that emotion on her face…it was different almost cute. It seemed my question on her personal life seemed to shocking to her. And that look of confusion on her face almost too adorable as it matched the honest curiosity in her large warm chocolate brown eyes. I could almost feel myself getting lost in them…

"As you're boss I need to make sure you're not just sneaking off to get out of other work I might find for you. After all you're still paying for the equipment." I stated carefully, making sure I cover my slip up. After all even as a temp boss to her, I don't really have that right to demand her to tell me anything about her personal life like this…plus with this kind of perfect work on just this alone could take away a hell of a lot of that amount of money for the equipment that is in repair…even though the equipment is insured.

"Hmm, understandable…" I was slightly shocked that she would agree with me on something that normally no one would be okay with sharing. Did she feel like she did owe more for the damages or like this wasn't going to be enough? "I don't think he stated his last name. But his first name was Eugene…though he told me to call him Gene for short. May I go? I can't be late…" my breath stopped short…Eugene?

"After this last question…what does he look like?" I could feel my heart beating like a fright train…did she find him alive and helping him heal up? My brother is alive!? I saw her face turning into thinking as if to find some kind of reason for my last question. Then I saw her trying to study my face before her eye lit up in realization. I felt my heart skip a beat the fact this girl, who was the perfect woman for me to also possibly had found my brother as well. Though that sadden me a bit…give between myself and my older twin…Gene always was the more desirable one.

"He looks a lot like you I guess…black hair styled the exact same and dark blue eyes, only instead of highlighted with violet, his is with a light blue. And he tends to talk about an idiot scientist he would need to get back to as soon as possible so he really wishes for my tutoring…though I don't know why he ask me to help him find this 'scientist' as well when he could very well do it himself after our tutoring is done. Now, then…see you after a few hours Naru. Lin, the remainder of the jar is still hot if you wish for some before I return to continue working." As she talked, I knew that it had to be my older brother! He…he was alive! And this perfect girl here was helping him heal and such! She's even helping Gene find me! I…I need to follow her!

Both myself and Lin got up and closed up the room we were using as we followed the one girl would catch my eye. I saw her moving around aimlessly at least I thought so before she smiled suddenly as turned towards a lake…wait were we no longer on the school campus? Walking over to the water, she stood near the broken bridge, still smiling she moved onto it.

She began to chant something before a light appeared I saw my brother standing there near her on the broken bridge. "Hiya Mai-chan! Did ya miss me?" Gene called with a smile. I saw her shrug. "Not exactly…your request on apprenticeship is really cutting into my work…and I would like to finish so you can return home to your 'idiot scientist'…since though, you're almost fully healed up to return to the other studies, why did you want to work with me at the moment?"

"Awe but Mai-chan once I go home or to the other teachers we won't be able to see each other again as often anymore." Gene pouted.

"Eugene…our relationship will never be more than just co-workers if anything at all. You know that so don't go try to make yourself a place in my life." She stated as she was being completely professional. I could feel from Gene he wasn't too happy with being turn down like that.

I felt my own heart warm slightly at the fact that she turned my brother down like that…but would she turn me down too? She surely would, after all she was almost too perfect to be real…

"Mai…the GM was saying how you might not last long if you don't heal the curse inside you without another person beside you…I like you as a sister Mai…you saved me and used your own life energy to heal me quickly from my dangerous injuries…I don't want to see you wither away because your too absorb in your work to see the danger to your life…please let me help heal from the curse at least a little bit…" Gene stated as he frowned.

My eyes widen at that, Mai was a workaholic…wait she has a curse on her!? And Gene looked ready to cry.

"Eugene…you know very well, the emotions your feeling are false. Their just the feeling you get when someone saves your life. You don't love me like family… So please don't just go saying things like that. We have work to do… I have bad time management as it is, so I need to get everything done properly within 3 hours and such so I get back to work with my temp boss." she stated as she raised her hand.

"Mai-chan…" he frowned as he bowed to her hand that she laid on his head. Gene then glowed as did Mai.

"Eugene, I accept your wish to work with me…beware that I work my apprentices hard and I don't accept late work or slow working. My skills that I shall teach you lie in proficient speed and accuracy. I do hope you shall take what I teach you to heart. And learn from my mistakes that I shall teach you properly. Learn and stay safe for you shall never be able to heal on your own until after the training is complete."

Then the glow died down, and I saw Gene smiling sadly at Mai.

"Something is bothering you Mai?" he stated.

"Yes…your brother…Oliver…I might be able to find him if you wish to meet up with him soon…though…you won't be able to leave the realm until your strong enough."

"Really, my connection with him isn't back up and running yet…so I was worried…Mai…something else is bothering you…"

I saw Mai's face light up in realization. "It's my temp boss, Kazuya Shibuya…while I just met him, when I felt his happy aura come off him after I turned in some work…I felt my curse was trying to heal a little bit…but…I know I could not ask him to be apart of my life…as much as his help in my own healing would be necessary. I can not ask him to such a task… after all my cursed heart is what it is…and if I wither away…then I will do so knowing I did what I could serving my goddess and that Naru was the one would gave me a small amount of my so called life back…"

Wait what?

"Wait, so this temp boss could help save your life? Why don't you ask him to help you out?"

"I can not ask him to do that. One, the goddess would need to evaluate him and his employees. Two, he could simply decide to say something wrong and he could kill me right there and then now that I know he could heal me…"

"So…if he says one wrong thing to you…then that's it. You wither away? Anything he could say or do to you will either heal you or destroy you?" Gene seemed sadden by that. As was I…could I really be something that important to this perfect girl, who could really be the most idealistic woman for me…

"Yes…and I do not wish that upon anyone. Why do you think I've live this long and never healed while the curse only got bigger and bigger…Make sure you understand what are getting into when you become a Warrior for the Goddess of the Moon like myself… I had died once before when I was first born into this world because of heart break and loneliness and betrayal…Which over time led to myself getting cursed by a demon after a while… And in so, I became one of my goddess's strongest warriors and a teacher to the rest. Though you're the first I've taught that hasn't officially died first since I saved you before that could happen. Remember Eugene…once you finally do die and gain the immortal factor…demons and vengeful spirits could still curse you, while immortal, it would continue to grow only never kill you until finally your conscious withers away."

"Wait so if the curse consumes you…"

"Yes…everyone I have ever taught to fight the evils of the world will come to destroy my body…since I would no longer be Mai…but a monster set out on causing another war between the nations and spiritual worlds. That's how all the wars started…I've had to kill a least 3 other warriors I've trained because of some demon had cursed them too strongly for them to bare it or because the one could have healed the curse within them had destroyed they're spirit by accident during a pointless fight… so yes…Eugene one more thing…when the curse does finally consumes me…you must keep everyone away from me…including yourself got that. The curse becomes a monster worst than the demon that cast it…and targets the ones closest to the host's body before setting out on destruction. By that time, I would be become a Cursed One, and as a cursed one would seek to destroy what was left of the host's life force in doing so destroy its soul."

"Wow, that's harsh…well then we just have to make sure nothing happens with your curse while we try to fix you up! How far are you?" Gene asked. I wanted to run out there and demand to know what the hell was up with this. But neither me of Lin could get our voices or legs to move as we watched them.

"My curse…about 789.9% complete… I've already past the normal breaking point from when that demon cursed me…but I have never become emotionally broken after I gained it, so it just continues to grow. When it reaches 1000.1% then my curse with forcefully destroy my spirit and take control." She smiled sadly at Gene. My brother looked as if he wanted to hug her, while I also felt that inside my own soul…

"Has it been 3 hours?" she asked suddenly. Gene's face looked confused, as did Lin and I…

"Why?"

"Well…one of the thing about living here with the humans of the modern day…is the fact that every one of them is so slow in their work…and since I work with speed as an ally…it can become highly dangerous… Like, for example…if someone the government found my speed with the spirits and weapons…I would be drafted into becoming some kind of weapon or some scientist would want to run tests on my body and dissect me…which with that last example would cause my cursed heart to grow uncontrollably since I would gain hatred for the human race I was once apart of." She smiled sadly. "I've had my fair share of watching others of my kind who were just as old as me or just too new get destroyed because of the humans' curiosity just as much as a demonic curse…so Eugene…since your still very much alive and human…try to keep your human tendencies under control…after all…I am the most breakable out of all of the older warriors…now then…how long as it been…" she seemed to start to think before she sighed.

"I was never good with timing. Never late but always too early…" she seemed to grumble.

"Hey…Mai-chan…do you think…maybe we could start looking for my brother or is he even in this country…I mean he could still be in my home country…or do you need to get back to your temp boss?" Gene asked her with a soft smile.

She seemed to think for a second. "No…he's here in this country…I'll help once my boss let me off for the night…after all its one of the things you wanted from me with me teaching you my skills correct?" She smiled slightly. "Though you need to keep in mind, I can only keep the summoning up for 3 to 4 hours since you have other teachers that need to tutor in other aspects that they excel in…" I saw Gene start to fade away, though he seemed to be shocked and slightly scared.

"Be calm, Eugene…it's just the end of our summoning…tomorrow I'll call again and we can begin in your tutoring under my teaching so you could get yourself here to your 'idiot scientist'…study well with the other teachers." I saw Gene calm down and smile while saying thanks.

-MAI'S POV-

While I saw Eugene fade back into my home realm I let out a sigh. I knew my temp-boss was watching with his bodyguard…which meant he could actually kill me now if he does emotionally break me now. Well, let's see…what did my 'guardian' say about them? Oh yes, she stated that she would watch over them with me to see if they would be worthy in the end, as well as to let them in…but in where? Well then I guess I better get back.

Turning back to walk off the rundown bridge, I saw the thick remains of the auras of Naru and Lin as I made my way back. Heh…they rushed back when they saw me turning to return…they both are so cute…thinking that no one could see the small emotions they did show. That Lin who was older than me only in human living years, who showed emotion like a child was so adorable. Then Naru who was my temp-boss, showed emotions only upon his eyes was just as cute as it was soothing. After all each of them show the most inside their eyes…after all that new saying I heard was 'The eye's are like a doorway to the soul' wasn't it?

A soft chuckle came from my lips as I entered the base of operations; I saw that Lin had got no work done since he followed after me with Naru and was typing as if that was what he was doing the whole time. All the while Naru was reading a book that was…upside down; cute…their both just too cute. Walking over to Naru, I took the book from his hand. While silently laughing at his mask of annoyance while his aura showed shock and worry and concern, I turned the book over and handed it back to him. "I believe this would make reading this easier…" was all I stated as I went back to the desk I was previously sitting at.

Thinking for a minute or more on what I should do about getting this work done so I could work towards my next case…as well as get out of this gods forsaken school. The students seemed to find my working for Naru as the top gossip. And that means the popular girls would become hell cats once they see him. Really what's so important about ones appearance? I might never know…

Plus once I finish the next case of mine I can start on this one with Naru and his employees, after all they now have my Goddess of the Moon attention as well as mine. Since after all, they are almost too fun to leave behind…slowly I felt more of my curse move back a bit at the lone thought. Well shit…it seems at the thought of the whole group they could heal me or kill me as well…hmm maybe not, it didn't heal as much as Naru's pleasant aura did but still…this is very dangerous for me…as well as them…

While today we are packing up, and like I knew before, it was the latent from class, I saw Monk and Ayako walk in while arguing while Masako and John seemed to be either ignoring them or trying to make them stop. Again in their own group, I could feel the aura of love on them. While helping Lin, who tried to stop me but failed, pack up their van, I noticed it was really dark out…maybe it was at least midnight when Monk asked me a question that I wasn't paying any attention to since I was still working to 'pay off' the equipment that I broke. Lin even seemed to be a bit kinder now…hmm I wonder why? After all he hasn't really had a reason right? Modern day humans can be so confusing…

"I apologize, but could you repeat that?"

"I said do you need a lift home? It's not safe to walk anywhere at this time of night…" Monk had asked.

"No need, I have a way home…" I stated carefully as I nodded towards a vehicle in the student and teacher driveways as I picked up another box before Lin could get to it…thought if I was paying attention I would have noticed that this box was heavier than what 'human girls' should be able to carry…oh well. The only ones left in the parking lot were a motorbike and a soccer mom van.

"Mai, we are finished here." My temp boss called to me. So I picked up my bag and took out my keys, well I know my persona was that of an orphan but hey even an orphan could have a car of her own…right? After all, after today I won't be returning to this school…

I saw Naru's aura was slightly different as Masako was clinging to him…it was annoyed while Masako was slightly different, it wasn't in love like she was with John though instead seemed like she wanted to see if John would react at all. I saw John's aura look upset but not do anything. Her aura slightly plummeted at that. Poor girl…She is so cute but so stubborn…

"Ms. Hara, may I speak with you for a few minutes?" I asked as I moved towards my motorbike. I felt her aura of confusion mixed with everyone else's as she walked over, her face covered with her kimono sleeve; trying to play off the snarky attitude.

"What is it?"

"Trying to make a guy jealous isn't the way to go about it…" I stated while starting up my bike. I didn't own a helmet since I was immortal and the only thing that could kill me was my cursed heart or a very powerful demon, a simple car accident would not harm me…well more like the road would be extremely damaged…

"Excuse me?"

"Ms. Hara…while I do not publicize my abilities…I do know what I can do. And I can tell you that you flirting with my tempt boss to get John jealous is not a good way to go about it. It had hurt him very much…and he's a sweetheart personality while you're the serious one. You're testing to see if he would react was harsh and can almost make him just give you up even though he has already fallen for you as you did for him. Now…I do not wish to get involved in any of your affairs, but I can not stand by and watch it as you both have the potential to become one of the cutest couples in Japan…that's way I called for you. But I must be on my way now…and Ms. Hara…"

"Yes?"

"Ask him out to the café on Greenfield…don't make me have to come back to fix this again alright?"

I saw she smiled as she blushed, looking cutely shy. "And this is why your one of the cutest humans I have ever seen…" I stated as she looked up at me shocked at my wiser like tone and such as I kicked my bike into gear as I drove away. Carefully I turned down the street, after all, my bike was my special vehicle and that meant I could almost as fast as I could work. But while the SPR group watching my departure I could, though I did not because of cameras of the schools. Though once I was out of humanly sight I kicked my bike into gear and took off towards the next semi-case I would have. After all I was only apart of that high school only for the case of the latent, which was why I was only apart of her class and not found anywhere else, since she showed good skills if trained properly, though my Goddess had stated that she would send someone else for her later in her life after she grew up some more. Therefore, I was relieved of my placement there and sent out on one more task before I had to head back to my next mission like case.

While driving, I couldn't help my train of thought on how my human life had ended as I drove over the small out-of-date bridge. The memory of a bridge from my past entered my mind; it was once a popular place when I was living in my era, though I knew over time it became a suicide hot spot in this era after my death. I was one of the first to die in the waters below. Remembering how I was meeting with a sweetheart of mine, I was early, only to find him with another girl who was none the less my own blood sister. Broken hearted but resolved to live thru it, I had gone to the spot to think things over properly only to find myself thrown over after I was hit over my head. I was alone in death and my body was never found properly… I had never known who had caused my death but I had enough spiritual power to get the Goddess of the Moon to notice me after a few years of haunting the water, or as I call it watching people flirt only for over time to come back to kill themselves while I could do nothing to stop them. And since I am a drowning victim, I am never and never will be fond of deep waters or high places over water. My goddess still doesn't know who had killed me before my time either. Apparently it took her by surprise since she had already planned for my place as one of her warriors, though with my sudden death and disappearance it made it difficult for her and her warriors to find me since without my body in a proper placement, I wasn't able to leave the water. Death by drowning or death by blunt force, it was the same all the way around…murdered… I was a death by murder.

Finally passing that bridge and entering the forest, my sight landed on the place I would rest and get started on my next case. A shrine with a dark spirit stalking the land and forest, killing those who have a date on the bridge and go into the forest…who knows it could be a demon or it could be a devil but none the less it was my job to take care of the more powerful spirits since all the older warriors could not handle all of them at full strength. Though that does include myself, which is why I'm to weaken it the best I can before my back up comes and we all take it down…

-NARU-

Carefully tossing on my bed, I couldn't get the part time worker I had for the last case. Which ended in almost as fast as we got it; whatever Mai is she is still the perfect girl for me. After the case, I had gone ahead and researched her a little and found nothing. Absolutely nothing, as if she never existed, so I had thought back to her conversation towards my older twin at the broken bridge over that lake, and began looking for her name in history…and to my surprise I found someone with her name and an almost extremely similar appearance, only difference was the fact her hair was no longer than her shoulders. Almost a whole century ago is when I found something even remotely similar to this perfect girl. And it even stated how she was a murder victim by being pushed into a river over a bridge that became a suicide hot spot. Then nothing could be found on her until about 15 years later and her name had reappeared in only a few places that could have had spiritual activity in a recent time zone before going cold again.

In a way, she is a ghost hunter, much like myself even though she's dead…but she seemed to be very much alive in fact the health tests the school did while we were there had even stated she was fully healthy if nothing odd about her it was her eating habits…which weren't much. Which would be easily explained if she no longer needed to eat if she was dead…but if she was dead once but living and walking around now…then what is she? Not a zombie right? She didn't have the whole rotting flesh thing or anything…was a she a demon? No, she's a good person…so what is she…

Upon waking to the sun glaring out my window, I glared back at the sunlight. Lin must have opened them, or I never closed them last night. I should talk with him on this odd prefect creature named Mai Taniyama…after all, if she is dead and a wondering spirit thinking she's still alive, then despite what I would want, I should let her find peace…right? But was she completely dead? Or was she a vengeful spirit seeking the one who killed her in the past? Maybe if I found who killed her she would be at peace? But…she still seemed so alive…and…I don't want to lose her… And she's now somehow connected to Gene who is still alive…

Finally bringing myself out of my bed, leaving the warmth of my thick covers I found that it was colder than I had thought it was. Going about my normal routine as I entered the sitting area with the kitchenette, Lin was, as usual on a computer typing up a report for my parents. Though if he told them how we might have found my twin alive and well, they would fly down here from Japan and want to see him…only to find Mai as she is still helping him heal up…too many questions they'll ask only most have no answers yet. Plus…I don't want My Mai to meet them and them to find out my fondness of her until I know for certain that I am not completely setting myself up for heart break… After all, she is the ideal woman even if she had died a long time ago, I do not wish for them to get their hopes up…same for myself…

Though I would like to try to see if it could work…maybe it would…after all she does seem alive even if she's in close relation to a dead person…maybe she's still alive or something… Reincarnation…could that be it…?


	2. Chapter 2

-NARU'S POV-

While I sat at my desk, going thru some files for any new cases that could catch my eye I couldn't help but think on how my attempts of trying to find the only girl I could ever have an interest in had suddenly disappeared off the face of the earth… Just as the information had stated of what I did find on her. She is seen around sites of paranormal activity, only for when it would be gone so would she. I couldn't help the frown and strong glare on my face as I looked at yet another uninteresting case that was thrown at me. My thoughts continued to move towards the small information I had gathered from the search into the past about her being already dead once and possibly a wandering spirit. Which would be really bad, she could become tainted from the world so easily… then I remembered of course the information both myself and my assistant Lin had over heard about her.

My thoughts then jumped back to her riding away on her bike after the case was closed. And I felt a small part of myself cry out in frustration since I could have so easily stopped her from leaving. If only I knew how easily she could disappear then. Even though I know she is still alive at this very moment…or at least something like it, since my psychometric ability couldn't find her if she had died recently. And then another fact was that I was unsettled that I now knew my brother was alive, but I still couldn't contact him yet and he was obviously spending more time with Mai then I ever could. Moving over to my tea cup that I had prepare earlier, I couldn't help but scowl at the taste, she had made it taste so much better than I ever did, and I even tried to recreate it…

I could see that Lin was still drinking that Kalami Coffee she had gave him, and true to her word a whole 2 pound mix was addressed to him from her at our office much to our surprise. He was awkward as she left without as much as a way for anyone to contact her… Feeling myself getting frustrated over this I see a case that had caught my attention for one reason or another… It was a case on a possessed doll…well it wasn't as if they knew it themselves, and it wasn't that information that caught my eye…it was the fact that I could see in some of the pictures someone else. Some girl with brown hair…and brown eyes…only a high school student…a girl with a look of years of experience… Mai?

Jumping to my feet, I stop myself before I run out of my office to get to this case, taking a few seconds to calm myself, I continued to Lin's office, this time trying to walk calmly. Not bothering to knock I entered which I see him on his computer typing up the last report of either the case or my own psyche to my parents in England. Really I don't care, but I also notice that he was also looking up anymore information on Mai Taniyama. She really struck a cord with him, and I know one thing about Lin is that he hates being confused as much as me. And she definitely has both of us confused on this matter.

Lin turned to look at me as I had entered his office, holding a case file. His eye brow raised and he looked irritated, though I can understand why… I opened the file. "Mai was seen at this case site…" He looked at me for a moment as he took the file number and looked it up on his computer. I saw the briefest of reconciliation come over his face as he saw what I did. So he did too, Mai might be at this site…which means…we're taking the case. "Call the owner and tell her we'll take the case." I stated as I walked out of the room as I see him take up the phone. Going back to my office I sit at my couch I had in the room, leaning back I open the file to read for anything that could help the case and to pin point it really was Mai. And sure enough I wasn't disappointed. The child had already been hurt over and over again by some spirit and it stated that a girl was always there making sure she was safe but almost always gone before they could thank her. But the last information that shocked me was when it had stated that the child was forced into the lake near the home and the 'mystery girl' saved her but was pulled under herself, and did not resurface. And then she had appeared once again when the child was stuck under a pair of bookcases. The child Ayumi had stated that the girl was a friend and that her other friends didn't like her. With that information running around in my head I shut the file and get up to get ready to leave soon. If the paranormal activity was so bad to that point I really need to get there soon.

-MAI'S POV-

Sitting in a tall tree I watched over the child that was trying to play with a ball with her aunt, at this point I was getting very irritated at the spirits. I had already released about 15 child ghosts from this place and only somehow more keep appearing and I had yet to find the hot spot for where I needed to go and finish this job before I moved on to the next. Eugene had already done his training with me today and was suppose to be resting or working with the other mentors back in my realm. While I know going after the spirits in my current state of emotions was bad as my body's current state was completely dangerous and reckless, but I couldn't care less at the moment. I had overheard the aunt of the child state on how she contacted some psychic company for help when she was talking to her nieces' step-mother. And to make matters worse, I could feel the old fears and terrors of deep water coming up on me once again as I wait for myself to dry off again.

The damn kids seem to think that its funny to try and re-drown a person how had died from drowning…I don't need more reminders on that experience. I swear I just might banish the next one who tries… Seeing the van of a familiar design roll up in the drive away, I growled slightly. I could hear some of the children talking amongst themselves on if they would be any fun like me… Some of the spirits had already passed the point of me being able to save them now. I could see Naru moving around with Lin to set up their base and get ready. After they had their cameras up and running, only now waiting for something to happen as they talked to the family. I watched Lin keep an eye on the camera. I wonder if they even know I'm at this site…maybe, maybe not.

Contacting my goddess on how I should proceed with them here, she stated her decision on me working with them on cases now and in the future. I had to agree on that, they already know about me and Eugene but I make sure to point out the boss who is very dangerous for me, she only replied with a _'stop worrying my little angel. Go and make some friends and maybe the person to heal you. That's an order.'_

As she left me gaping at her information she gave I couldn't believe this. She wanted me to try to get to know them?! With my curse?! And the possibility of Naru being the only one who could completely destroy me…Taking a few seconds to try calm my mind down as I was way to easily angered at this very moment. A few breathes later I move from the tree I was in towards a camera. I knew Lin would be watching from wherever the main base was located at. Jumping in front of the camera, waving towards it with a small smile on my face, I walk towards it and say "Good evening Lin. Might I come to the base? I have some information for you if you're taking this case off my hands?"

Hmm, let's see what they make of that…

-0o0-LIN'S POV-0o0-

Sitting at my desk like I always do, on my laptop as I wait for something to happen, Noll was sitting like he always does, with a scowl on his face as he looks more into the information of the building. With the headphones on my ears, I hear something move in one of the cameras from the outside. Turning to Cam 5 I see something in one of the trees moving, only for an object to come down. It was a person, a girl…it was Mai Taniyama. She was looking at the camera, and she didn't look happy about something. But she soon smiled lightly at the camera while walking towards it with a small wave. "Noll."

I called out, and of course he was right next to me right away, listening with the spare headphones. We saw her squat in front of the camera looking at it, or maybe at us? "Good evening Lin. Might I come to the base? I have some information for you if you're taking this case off my hands?" She seemed to know we were here…but how…did she see us come in? How had none of my shiki sense her? Soon she was frowning at the camera, as if she wasn't happy. "I swear I'm going to banish one of you if you even try it…" she mumbled as she turned to face in the direction of the lake that the camera was facing towards.

The camera was experiencing some difficulty but it was otherwise working pretty well. Was it because of Taniyama? She seemed to be facing something spiritual, in fact she was talking to it…or threatening it… The next thing I knew, I saw her get grabbed by child like hands and dragged towards the lake. I heard only a growl, as I saw her start to speak in a language I never even heard of, just like when she was on that broken down bridge. Many of the hands seemed to shriek as the disappeared but more continued to appear as she was pulled. The information of her possibly being a spirit by drowning entered my mind as I saw it did Noll's as well. We both got up and ran to the lake in hopes of stopping whatever had her.

I may not like the Japanese, but she, herself, has done nothing to cause me to hate her…but none the less…I don't wish ill of her…But…why am I so confused on this?!

-0o0-NARU POV-0o0-

Running with Lin we came to the Lake bed area, only to see and hand go under the water. I rush over to the water only to be force back by something. Only it wasn't dark or evil, just mad… It forced me and Lin to stand around the area of the forest border. The sounds of horrid screeching came and stopped as the sounds of water splashing came as Mai walked out of the lake. She looked really angry, like she would either kill something or hit someone. I saw her walk over and I could hear her say something.

"The moment I get my hands on those children they're banished…no way am I going easy on them anymore…" she walked to a tree and punched it before a sound of single screech before the tree completely disappeared. She sighed, trying to regain her composer before she turned to face me. Her eyes shined with the water droplets that I felt myself become stunned. Her face showed professionalism that she shouldn't have. "Are you alright Mr. Shibuya?"

I felt myself frown, she called me by the alias, not that she could know I was Oliver Davis…but she didn't even call me Naru like she did when she was working for me before. Did we really take back a step in our relationship…wait, what relationship?! Calm yourself Oliver!

"Let's head back to the base so you could tell us what it is your doing here?" I stated as I see her nod her head while I could basically feel Lin rolling in laughter at whatever he is finding funny. Turning to him, to see his eyes looked like he was laughing at me. Moving back to the base I was sitting like I always do in front of the one girl in the room. The other members had yet to show up, most likely got lost or something. "So, Mai, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for a case I was handed last minute." Was all she stated, I watched her eyes. They seemed to glow with a hidden laughter. Like she was waiting for me to realize something or for me to ask the right questions, I felt myself frown again. She is waiting for something from me…but what?

"How are you involved with this case?"

"I was handed this case, since the current area worker was too injured to take it." She was answering in single sentences that really gave no answer to my questions.

"What are you?" I heard Lin ask. She seemed to be stunned that he talked to her at all. I was stunned to see the look on her face as was Lin. She for a few moments said nothing as she seemed to lose her professional appearance for a moment at another personal question. So if it has to with her 'work' then she's as professional as I am but when asked a personal one she becomes shocked…like she never thought of us asking them and loses her train of thought on countering our questions. Well this could work. If she is stunned out of the professional face then she might answer completely and not answer with an answer that doesn't answer the question in the first place.

"What am I?" she seems to be confused for a moment before she smiled, leaning back in her chair watching both myself and Lin. "I am a girl…I am Mai Taniyama…I am a female hunter and warrior…I am a spiritualist…I am a psychic…but what do you think I am?"

"Are you dead Mai?"

No answer, you could hear the sounds of me and Lin breathing but not Mai. She looked at me for a second before she smiled, like she was happy that I asked a long awaited question. "I was once."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Mai the dead yet alive hunter

"I was once."

That sentence rang in my head for what seemed to be like forever. I didn't understand it. It went against many things in so many ways. Mai, the perfect girl for me...was dead? Her warm brown eyes were watching me and Lin as the silence grew. "How are you here then?"

Her smile then fell a little, it actually hurt a little seeing it come from a question I was asking. But I needed to know. "You humans nowadays are sometimes too curious for your own good…" I heard her mumble. "I am here because I was murdered, and never brought to justice. My first body is still missing to this day and my killers spirit is still haunting around. Though I am here and not near my old body because I moved away from it at some point. I now work for my Goddess of the Moon, I am one of her oldest warriors who is still on active duty. She is the one who told me to show myself to you and Lin."

"When did you died Taniyama-san?" I heard Lin speak out.

She frowned a little before she smiled slightly to replace it. "A while ago. Before the wars started." I saw Lin tense at the mention of the wars. "I've seen it all. All the fights between Japan and other countries. And sometimes I wish I was able to to stay dead back when it was peaceful." She sighed for forcing her face to smile. "Any other questions or are you going to be taking this case off my hands?"

"You're already here so why not stay to help out." I stated as I drew her warm chocolate brown eyes to me. She smiled as she looked at me carefully. I could feel myself getting nervous from her stare, it was like she was trying to read me.

"Both of your auras are so nice and peaceful. It was be a shame to let some ghost try to destroy them."

"Auras?" Lin asked confused, I had heard of those who saw the auras but nothing more. It was a subject that not many had experience in. And here was a girl, the perfect woman for me, who died and is living again right here and she even had one of the rarest abilities. I wanted to study it but I don't want to scare her off. After all she found my brother speaking of which. "You found my brother before, where is he?"

"He's on my home plain, learning about the Goddess of the Moon while he heals. He will return to you in about a few months. I am training him to be strong enough to take on demons without getting hurt. Do you wish to see him tomorrow when our timed meeting happens?"

I could feel my soul getting better knowing that he was alive and healing. And in only a few months I would be reunited with him. My older brother Eugene… "So what have you discovered for this case of the haunting doll?" Mai stated as she had her business face on. I felt sadden by the fact she was so eager to focus on work and not talk with me at all. Getting to the point where I was ready to focus on the problem I went over what we have seen. She nodded a lot as she understood most of it.

"First off the doll, Minnie. She is being housed. The spirit will not talk with me and she is collecting children's spirits. Are your other workers coming in?" Mai asked as she crossed her legs while in her seat. I thought about what she had said and I felt like she was right, if she couldn't get in touch with the spirit and it was gathering children then Amy wasn't safe here as the report had said.

"A few of them are working their way into work. They will be showing up later tomorrow." I stated as I pulled out my black book. "From what I understand you already know the most of the problem here?"

"That I do, while I understand it, it doesn't mean I can do it myself. I might call in help on my end but let's try to avoid that." she smiled as she stood up. I was watching her as she walked over to the small mirror in the corner of the room. "If you don't need me anymore I'll be heading off to sleep. I'll be back at 6 in the morning."

Before I could ask her what she meant she touched the mirror and disappeared into it. Watching the spot where the perfect girl for me disappeared I went over to see my own reflection. It was just me. I couldn't see Gene, but I now could see him tomorrow at the scheduled meeting and in a few months he would be back completely. He wasn't dead. I had to keep telling myself that as I went back to my seat.

"Oliver…"

"I know Lin." Getting back up to go make myself some tea. I was dying to have some of Mai's tea again. But when I entered the kitchen I saw a note on the counter.

'Look in the Microwave. ~Mai'

Confused I looked in the microwave and saw a tea cup. It looked hot as I looked it and sipped it. It was her tea! Sighing as I drank it I couldn't help but smile as I went to the bedroom for me and Lin. I was going to have pleasant dreams knowing what I know now.

-NEXT DAY- -MAI'S POV-

Watching the world from the mirror world where more or less I lived, I could see Oliver getting ready for the day as Lin was already done getting ready and was in the kitchen getting some coffee. I saw it was the coffee that I got him. His aura was pleased as he drank it. It was so sweet as I showed up in the kitchen. I started to make some tea for Oliver. After all I was working with him at the moment. Lin gave me a small nod as I walked past him. Returning the nod I got to work. "You hungry?" I asked as Oliver walked in. Both Lin and Oliver didn't answer but their aura's stated that they were a little hungry.

"I'll make something for you two to eat while you get ready for the day." I smiled as I got to work on the food and drinks. Handing Oliver his tea, with a small English breakfast and a bit for Lin as well. Sitting down in the small meeting room that was put aside for us. I saw that the little girl was sent away from the house as I heard from afar that the members of this SPR were coming around the corner. Getting to work on whatever Oliver had set out for me to do I ignored the looked from the other members.

"Mai, you're here as well?" Monk asked as he made a move to hug me. I moved out of the away as I handed Oliver the paperwork and continued working on my stuff.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Masako asked. She wasn't being rude, I knew that it was just how she sounded.

"I don't go to school…." I stated simply as I continued to work.

"What would you parents say to that?" Ayako asked as she flipped her hair.

"Nothing, they died a long time ago." I stated as Ayako became silent as she got to work on the dolls' case. "Naru, the well is becoming active."

Getting to the living room I saw the spirit search for her child. Making me wonder if my own family was worried about me living in a world where I don't really belong in. Soon the priestess was at work trying to get the spirit to leave. I was sitting there trying to figure out why Oliver wanted me here while he watched. Feeling the hand on my arm yang me as Ayako stopped her prayer. "Don't stop." I stated as I got up. Only to feel the hand on my leg pulling me towards the well.

Seeing Lin make a dash for me trying to grabbed my arm. I was yanked harder out of his reached and into the well. I wasn't worried about my body being damaged, and they shouldn't either. My soul already belonged to the Moon Goddess so a Soul at this level can't do me any harm. I'm only at risk at my curse on my heart. Getting the vision of what had happened with the spirits I awoke to seeing Oliver's face. He seemed relieved that I was awake. Wait, that's Gene.

So I'm still in my world…

"Mai what happened? You suddenly showed up here out of nowhere. My teacher went to get a healer since you looked a little damaged." He stated as he hovered over me. I sighed and waved away his hands as I sat up and crossed my legs. The healer came over and looked over me and decided to do my normal check up over my curse. 756.2%

My curse has gone down some from talking to Oliver and Lin. I frowned at that since it means that it was still dangerous to be near him. While I couldn't help it I might need to guard my heart a little better. Looking around I saw my Goddess coming over to me. Her long silver hair shined and faded into a cosmic coloring as she knelt down to sit with me as the healer gave her the report and left and Gene sat down next to me, looking at the Goddess with wonder struck eyes. It was understandable as he was still human and he never really met her before only heard from her.

"Mai, when you fell into the well at Case File 23906 you disappeared into our world. The other humans saw you disappear and are in a state of panic. It's time for you to tell them about yourself. Stay strong my dear child and promise me you'll let them in at least a little bit at a time?"

"Yes my lady." I stated as I bowed my head. I wasn't too pleased that I would have to at least let them in but if my Goddess commands it, it must be done.

"And Gene, you are to rest since she landed on you in the first place. No lessons today after you meet up with your brother. Stay alive and well Gene." She smiled at him as she got up and left via floating back to her home shrine.

Turning a little as I saw Gene watching me I sighed as I smiled a little at him. "Sorry about landing on you."

"It's fine Mai, let's get you back to the world of the living. My brother is going nuts as well as his workers." He smiled as if he knew something important and wasn't telling me. I was slightly confused so I questioned him only to get a you'll see type of answer. Walking to where my portal to the mirror world and then to the world of the living as Gene called it was. I saw that Oliver was in a bad mood, his aura was upset while Lin was similar.

Monk's aura was in mourning, same with Ayako's only she was crying as the monk held onto her. John was consoling Masako as the medium was clearly upset but not as much as Ayako. It was slightly odd watching them, I didn't understand what I was feeling, but my curse healed a little more once again. I frowned a little as Gene smiled at me.

"Go on to your friends."

"We aren't friends. We don't know each other well enough for that."

"Well soon you will be. After all, your Goddess commands it." he grinned.

True...my Goddess wishes for me to explain to all of them. And so I must…

Walking into the mirror of mine and out of the mirror world itself I saw that everyone was shocked by my sudden appearance. "MAI?!"

I was tackled by the monk and the priestess. Sitting on the floor from their hug I watched Oliver over by his seat, of which he stood up from. Even Lin looked shocked. Masako was looking at me with a confused look as she saw me appear out of nowhere. John was shocked as well. Finally getting the two humans arms off of my person I stood as I walked over to the couch as I sat down. Stretching a little bit as I waited for the questions.

"Mai what happened!" Monk shouted.

"You just suddenly disappeared!"

I sighed as I looked over to them. "I was put into shock which sent me back home. I landed on my student." I stated to Oliver who raised an eyebrow.

"Sent you back home?" John asked.

"Mai, you're a ghost?" Masako asked slightly confused as to why I was here.

"What?!" The monk and priestess.

"But we can touch her, so Mai isn't a ghost." Monk stated.

"Well, I'm not a ghost per say." I stated as I kept my professionalism up.

"What do you mean?" Masako asked as she covered half her face.

"I had died a long time ago and given a new set of life. I'm older than all of you here for the most part, but I because I died at the age of 16 I will not age until I let myself." I stated as I tested my shoulder since it was still a little stiff. "I'm what is mostly commonly known as a Spirit Warrior or a Spirit Hunter. I work for my Goddess of the Moon as one of the oldest warriors, teachers and Scouts. We work with all religions from the shadows as the Goddess of the Moon is well loved by many Gods."

"So you're really dead Mai?" Monk asked with a sad face.

"Yes and no. I was killed a long time ago yes but thanks to my unnatural spiritual abilities at the time I was killed I was given an immortal form by the Goddess. I am here by choice of my Goddess for a certain amount of time. While I am here I will do my work of hunting the spirits while at the same time scouting each of you."

"If I may ask, why are you watching us?" John asked as he looked confused.

"My Goddess see potential in you all, I'm to watch over you in your human years. Making sure you don't die an early death or worse by a demon. I will be the one with the final decision on if you will be taken to my Goddess to work for her and the other Gods as an Immortal Being such as myself."

"You say Demons? Have you fought many?" Ayako asked as she looked at me with a sad look.

"Yes I have fought my share, a strong enough Demon is the only thing that would normally kill someone like me and only with a Curse. As I have to stay here by most of your sides, I have to explain the dangers of working with me. If you so wish to stay at my side as workers for the future then save that decision for after my explanation." I stated as I stood, carefully removing the scarf around my neck I showed the skin.

"What are we looking for?" Oliver asked as he set his black book down.

I said nothing as I released the cover of the curse on my body. The startled gasps filled the air as I waited for them to say something.

"Mai what is that?" John asked as he covered half his face with his hand.

"It's my curse from my last battle with a demon. A Demon's Curse is one of the few things that could lead to many deaths of my kind. Once it reaches 100 percent on a normal Warrior the Curse will turn them into a Being called The Lost. The Curse destroys the Soul and takes over the body. Fighting and setting out for starting Wars and Famine. The Curse can only be healed with those let into the heart but that also means if they hurt the Cursed in a way they are weak the Curse will get stronger and closer to completion. While as well as Humans curiosity has killed many new Warriors in my time on the job."

"You said you were killed…" Masako asked with a frown on her face. I could sense in her aura that she wasn't happy about learning that.

"Yes I was murdered. I don't know who did it, and my killers spirit is wandering around somewhere in the world."

"Shouldn't you be a lost spirit then?" Ayako asked as she sat down.

"Well, not all spirits become lost. It was a few years after my death before the Goddess had located my spirit and recruited me."

"So Mai, this Curse? How complete is it for you?" Oliver asked me.

"My own is over 700% complete. Because I never let anyone in my heart I have lived longer than most however, once it reached 1000.1% it will forcefully devour my spirit and take over my body and use it for evil. As of now it's slowly going down for reasons I am unsure of." I stated as I put back on my scarf and willed my curse mark to leave view.

"So you're a time bomb?" Lin stated under his breath. I could sense he wasn't trying to be mean that he was just stating the truth.

"Alright enough about me, I need to work on healing this ghost before she passes that point and breaks her spirit." I stated as I sat cross legged, folding my hands and closing my eyes.

"Wait if you can do that why did you wait until now?!" Ayako screamed. I frowned from my position.

"Because, she was blocking me, but after the my fall I gained the information I need as I glanced into her past. I have what I needed now. And so I will end this, you all might have to keep her busy as I work on the second part." Feeling my aura glow I heard slight gasp as I realized that they would be seeing my colorful aura.

But I ignored them as I searched for what I was looking for in the world of the living and the dead.

-0.0-o.o-0.0- NARU'S POV - 0.0-o.o-0.0-

Seeing her aura so clearly, it was beautiful, like the Northern Lights. For a moment no one moved as she did her thing. It was so peaceful. For the first time in a long time, I felt at peace with all my demons and secrets. Looking around the room I saw that everyone held some form of an aura. Looking down at my hand I saw I held one as well. Before I could dwell on it any longer Mai stopped and stood up. In her open palm was a glowing ball of pale yellow.

Masako gasped. "You summoned a spirit?"

"Yes, I called for what the woman was looking for." And with that the pale ball went into Mai's chest disappearing. "I work as a transport for this kind of case. Let's end this case and head back into town."

Upon entering the room I saw that the Ghost was starting to become active. Turning to Mai she walked forward to the Ghost. The children ghost all crying and screaming as the mother ghost was screaming for her daughter. But Mai kept walking forward, walking past the attacks that ghost gave her as her clothing was cut up. It shocked me to see her ignore everything like it was nothing. In fact it set me on edge, and I could see it did with everyone. Even Lin followed in to watch her work with his own eyes. Slowly the ghosts that had attacked stopped screaming and crying and slowly words of thanks could be heard from them, but the ghost woman screamed louder as the children left.

"Ma'am, I know you're hurting and I've come to heal your heart. Here I brought your child home." Soon a blinding light was seen as a small child came from Mai's chest, the dark auras around the room soon changed into the Northern Lights like Mai's Aura. The ghost changed from a form with holes and monstrous to her human form, hugging her daughter. Soon they turned to Mai. For a moment I wondered what was going to happen.

"Thank you dear child, for bring to my daughter back to me."

And with that the room lost that Northern Light and it was silent, the air was clean. Turning to Masako, she covered her mouth with her sleeve. "They're all gone. Mai saved them all.

"Now then Naru, I have an appointment to take care of, you are welcome to come along as promised."

"Can we tag along as well?" Monk asked with a grin as he patted her head. It slightly angered me since he was touching her to casually.

"No. Under strict rules, and Naru was given permission to come. You all however were not. Got a mirror Naru?"

Mirror?

"Why do you need a mirror?" Ayako stated confused at the odd question.

"Mirrors are a doorway for my kind. As long as we have a mirror we can return to our realm as we travel through the mirror to another to our side."

I nodded and turned to Lin. I could see that he wanted to come as well. "Lin help with the packing I will be back shortly."

Holding out a mirror from my pocket I watched Mai take my hand. Her hand was small and soft in my hand. I felt my heart rate pick up at the idea of her holding my hand. But she look indifferent at the touch as she took a look into the mirror. For a moment I wondered how she plans on traveling into the mirror. Were we going to be sucked in? Or possibly nothing but I was curious about her ways of life. It was clear that she was definitely more mature than she gave me an idea for when she was under the ruse of a high schooler. Really she's just too perfect…

Seeing her look at me, I averted my eyes to anywhere, only to see a soft pale yellow world around me. It was as if there was no ground or sky. Turning to look around I saw something that caught my eyes. An identical person to my own...my brother!

He was standing there a few feet away with a smile on his face.

I could do nothing but watch him. He looked healthy and happy. He walked over as Mai had yet let go of my hand nor move from the spot we appeared in. I tried to move but Mai kept me from moving a few feet. "Don't move from my side. He'll come to us. Don't worry." She whispered. It slightly confused me as to why I shouldn't move but then again it was her home world and there might be a good reason why…

"Hello Idiot Scientist." Gene stated as he stopped in front of me.

"Hello Idiot Medium." I stated back.

For a moment I didn't know what to do, I just watched him but then Gene grinned as looked over at our hands. I could feel my face wanting to heat up but I refused to let any emotion show on my face. Gene then came closer. He hugged his arms around me careful not to break the linking hands between myself and Mai. Perhaps there was a reason why she had yet to let go.

"Noll have you been eating well?" He asked as he looked at me.

"I've been fine, how about you? Giving these Immortals a hard time?"

"Nope, I've been on my best behavior!" He grinned.

It went like that for a while, me and Gene talked. I noticed that Mai looked sad now so Gene and I turned to her. "It's time isn't it?" Gene asked.

I was about to ask what that meant when Mai spoke. "Yes, He has to go back or else it will be bad for him."

"What about Gene?"

Mai smiled at me as she spoke. "Now that you two met up and you've visited my world, you can contact him via mirror again and you link is restored. Although you can't come here a lot since you are still living. It's dangerous for your health. And Gene was brought here when his life energy was weak, he was able to adapt better than you would. Soyou would have to wait a while before I could bring you back here. And even then Gene only has a few months of training before he will return to you."

I nodded my head in understanding. She couldn't control how we meet but she at least did it in a way that through our link would be restored in the process of my time here. Looking back at my brother I frowned a little at the idea of leaving him here but he had Mai to make sure he stayed safe. Even if I wasn't too happy with that, but Mai didn't seem interested in me nor Gene. And even if that sadden me I knew that I would have more time with her later.

"Well Gene I have to get him back before they leave the house so Oliver could get back into town."

Hearing her address me as Oliver was shocking, but I guess with her living as long as she has, it would be possible she could see past any lies I set up. And so far she hasn't spilled my secret to the others so I think she's a safe person to rely on.

"Of course, I'm done training for today so I'm going back to rest. See you later Idiot Scientist." Gene stated as he grinned at me with a wink.

I glared a little at him as I nodded, not trusting my voice to not break at saying goodbye. Soon the pale yellow room was gone and I was in the more or less cleaned up room of our base at the Doll House Case.

Lin walked back in from the hall. He rushed over as I noticed Mai wasn't with me anymore. So she stayed back at her world. She must be tired then. I frowned a little though, cause it meant she was with Gene more often than me. I heard through my link my idiot brother chuckle, though I shut him out.

"Welcome back." Was all Lin said after he checked me over for anything wrong.

I nodded as I helped packed away everything. Once the irregulars left and me and Lin were on the road back to the office I gave Lin the rundown on what happened at Mai's world. He was interested in it as was I but I would have to wait for her to return to this side of her world for me to contact her at all. I was slightly sadden by that I had no way to contact her. I could only wait for her to show up next. And who knows when that'll be.

 **I'm not going to sugar coat why this was late. I honestly forgot about this story. But hey I finished the chapter! Thats good right!~ So the next Case is the Hex case!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - The After School Hexer and Mai's involvement

It was a few days before I thought about showing myself to the gang again. Don't get me wrong, they seem nice enough, but...for some reason them trying to befriend me is whats scaring me away. I know I have to be there to scout them as my Goddess wishes and as such I must obey. Giving Oliver his connection with his brother was only done with the help of giving him a connection with myself. I just don't think he notices it yet. Shifting in my spot on my worlds bed, I glanced over at the mirror to the outside world.

I had yet to get another case with the SPR, but it doesn't mean I was out of work. Doing smaller cases while keeping an eye on them was hard when I was not there physically. That and Oliver seemed to only take cases that were interesting. Not that I could blame the boy, all the others weren't anything spiritual or had anything to do with ghosts. Of course he could have gone about it in a better way, but I am not one to complain about things that don't involve me or the safety of others.

I was interrupted from my musings when a white butterfly landed on my hand. Smiling I touched it lightly. "Child of mine, I want you to take the case with that human group. Something is not right. Get the report from Alice at the school. Only intervene if things get out of hand. That is all, my child."

The Goddess was known for her love and compassion, and even more so for her strong spiritual powers among the worlds of the gods. Every good god loved her, and so did her warriors and as that also included me. I sighed as I saw the case be brought to Oliver now, it was often I was sit and watch the meeting between cases to decided that if they were to need me or not. Getting up, I set out to ready myself for the travel and stay in the world of the Living.

Getting a quick scan of myself for seeing my Curse I was it was down into the 600s. I lightly touched my chest where my heart was supposed to be. Somehow, they were still helping me with my curse. I didn't understand it, how could they be helping me even when I don't show up in front of them? I do not understand, perhaps I should show myself and try to figure out how they are doing this. Even though I already accepted my fate to die by the curse eventually, I don't want any false hope.

Getting dressed in a pair of jeans and a plain purple shirt I walked over to the mirror that would connect me to the alleyway outside the SPR building while grabbing a small pocket mirror to return with if need be. Take a breath as I walked towards the mirror, the quick change from my room back home and a random mirror was very apparent.

Mirrors form like door ways or tunnels, the mirror world is where the tunnel or doorway is. Normally nothing can form in the Mirror World as it's a passage that nothing can stay alive in. That includes the good and the bad, so it's often used as a transport between worlds. Stepping out of the mirror world from a broken glass shard, I sighed at the mess around me. The world of the living was never this dirty back when I was still apart of it. Shaking my head I walked out of the alleyway and towards the stairs that lead to the door to the SPR offices. Seeing the school students walk out of the office of the case I heard of, I smiled a little when I heard Oliver talk with Lin for a moment, on what, I could not hear. Knocking on the door I heard the voices stop talking as I opened the door and closed it behind me. I know I'm not to intervene unless it's necessary but it didn't mean I could not show myself to them again.

Looking up I saw both Lin and Oliver seemed shocked about the fact I was in their office. With a smile I leaned on my foot as I stared at them, waiting for them to either acknowledge me or ignore me. Oliver was the first to recover. "Mai?"

"Evening Naru, Lin." I stated with a small bow, the old ways of greeting was still part of my blood. Lin seemed to get over his shock as he watched me with a calculated stare. Though his aura was stated he was confused. I guess he would be from me showing up. Oliver's aura was pleased, like he was happy to see me, why I wasn't sure.

"May I come in?" I stated with a small smile. Oliver seemed to get over his shock then and nodded. Walking in I sat on the couch, taking a moment to look around for my surroundings. No mirrors… hmm the only one I could sense was the one in Oliver's pocket. "What is your business here Mai?"

"That case that those high schoolers were talking about. Are you going to take it?" I asked as I watched the both of them. They seemed confused as to why I asked. While I knew I was to work on that case, if SPR joined in I could scout them more. Before they could answer a man whom I recognized as Monk came in. He looked different from when we worked together but I could tell from his aura, it was light and carefree.

"Wow, it's hot out today. Hey can I get an Ice Tea?" He stated when he entered. He looked up and saw me and I saw the confusion as to why I was here." "Hey Mai, do you have a case for Naru?"

"No." was all I said as I got up and went to the kitchen. I was setting up everything for the Kalami Coffee, Earl Grey Tea and an Ice Tea for Monk. Monk started to talk with Oliver about the case he had for them, which was the same school I was going to be going to tomorrow. Entering I set the coffee down for Lin, which he nodded and took it. Handing Oliver the tea and Monk the ice tea they all seemed shocked about getting them from me. But smiled as I stood at the far wall.

"So what do you think Naru?" Monk stated as he got out of his state of shock.

"The case, you're talking about…" I stated getting their attention. "I'm going to be there investigating. I was hoping I could get some of your assistance."

"So the school is haunted." Monk stated with a sigh.

"No, its not haunted. I don't have all the details but that's why I'm heading over there tomorrow. Something doesn't add up with the reports from the Spirit Warrior that's stationed over there. My Goddess mentioned to me that you all have a chance to take the case. I came to see if you'll take it or not."

"We'll take it." Oliver stated as he sipped his tea. With a nod I turned to Lin for a moment I debated something as I looked around the room. I could see that my silent staring was setting everyone including Lin on edge. With a sudden sigh I held up a mirror in my hand.

"Naru, if you will allow it I'd like to set up a passageway for myself if you'll allow it."

"You mean a mirror right?" Monk asked.

"In a way yes. The larger the mirror - the more often I can pass through it. Small mirrors such as these are like a telephone to us and those we form a link with. And I rather not use the mirror in the restroom, nothing good would come out of using that mirror. If it's a small mirror it will shatter."

I could see the wheels turning in their head as I mentioned that mirror, when I saw Oliver nod saying I could set up a mirror in his office I smiled and pushed away from the wall, ready to head out toward the school to get an early view on things. But I was stopped by Oliver.

"Mai, something you said a few days go is bothering me." He stated. Monk looked between us as did Lin, clearly they had no idea what was going through his head.

"Oh and what was it?"

"Your abilities, does it have any drawbacks?"

"Yes. While as Immortal as I am, I am not an all powerful being. Most of my abilities don't have a harsh draw back as I learn to master them over my years alive as an Immortal. However, my own person, even before I became who I am today, I can not sustain high sugars and caffeine. Because of my abilities, my powers would run rampant with how much energy I would have. And the only thing I could do is either run it out of my system or return home and seek solitude so no one gets hurt."

"I see…" I wonder why he asked. Smiling at him I looked at my mirror and turned to face him once more.

"Naru from the meeting a while ago, we made a link. If you need me for any cases I'm not already on, call for me in the mirror. Until then…" I started to walk out the room when Monk whined about me not hanging out with him in return Oliver stated that his office was not a lounge and so he should head somewhere else.

I laughed a little in my head at that. Walking to the school, I knew it was nowhere near as close for walking but I had the energy to spare and nothing else to do throughout the day so why not head to the school to get an idea on it.


End file.
